The number of electrically operated vehicles will quickly increase in the near future. With an increasing occurrence of electric vehicles driven by an electric motor also their energy supply must be ensured in a very simple manner. For this purpose an effective infrastructure must be provided.
In particular it is necessary to provide facilities for the energy supply of electric vehicles in public areas. Considering operating ranges of electric vehicles available at present between 50 and some 100 kilometers it is mandatory to provide for charging the vehicles also outside their domestic area. For this purpose charging stations should be provided in public areas to make available energy for electric vehicles by means of a supply grid at all times. This availability will be a critical criterion for electric vehicles to be broadly accepted.
However, with charging stations installed in public areas it must be ensured that the customer pays for the energy received. Furthermore it has to be made sure that the customer is informed about the costs to be expected before receiving electric energy. Corresponding to a common refueling process the customer should know the expenses to be expected immediately before charging the battery. Thus, for example, the customer should know the price for one kilowatt hour. Furthermore, charging batteries is rather time consuming. At present it is not yet possible to charge a vehicle battery with the same minimal expenditure of time as is needed for refueling. Thus also the expected charge time is a critical criterion for the consumer. He should know before starting a charging process how long charging will take.
For this reason the subject matter is based on the object to provide a method for charging electric vehicles which provides a highly user-friendly charging interface.